


Pizza First

by tidal_race



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little slice of life/homecoming thing that popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for awhile and I've become frustrated with the second half, which only has a couple of scenes left to write, so I'm going to post the first half. No beta, so hopefully fairly typo free. I'm just not entirely convinced anybody cares to read it, since it's one of those been done before things. But if there's any interest I'll post the second half after I wrangle it into submission.

A year ago, Darcy hadn’t really understood how relationships with more than two people in them worked except in an academic sense. She hadn’t thought about it much really, beyond that one threesome she may or may not have been involved in in college and that had just been a one night thing. Now, she can still see how jealousy or other complications could arise, but she also can’t understand why it’s such a taboo. To be honest, this is the best she could have hoped for, back when she’d been worried that she’d have to step aside, break her own heart, in order to break other hearts less.

“Hey, doll.”                             

It was first thing Darcy heard when she stepped into the apartment after work. Bucky had his arms stretched across the back of the couch and he was smiling at her. Some of the frustration from a Monday spent playing catch-up and a hellish commute faded away.

“Hey, handsome.” Darcy smiled back. Today was a good day apparently. When Bucky was feeling safe and relaxed at home, he tended to slip into his 1940’s vernacular. It was cheesy in 1940, and it was cheesy now, but it was his way of showing affection and Darcy couldn’t say she didn’t like it. Today there was even a whole lot of Brooklyn in it. On the one hand, Bucky slipping between accents could be disconcerting, but on the other it was a good gauge of his mood. After she slipped off her shoes, she padded barefoot over to the couch to lean down and give him a kiss, shrieking a little when he pulled her down into his lap.

“You’re in a good mood…” Darcy fished. She wondered if he’d found out that Steve was on his way home, but they didn’t talk about Steve’s absence when he was on a mission without Bucky, because Bucky absolutely hated it when he wasn’t there to watch Steve’s back.

“I’m starting to feel a little left out over here.” A new voice joined the conversation.

“Steve!”

Darcy scrambled off of a laughing Bucky and around the couch to throw herself at Steve. He was clearly right out of the shower, pajama pants hanging low on his hips and hair still damp. He caught her easily, just like he always did. She could feel his smile against the side of her head as she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair.

“Missed you.”

“Damn right you missed me.”

Darcy leaned back, keeping her arms looped around his neck. Something in Steve’s answering smile was off, and Darcy reached out a hand to cup his cheek.

“You okay, babe?”

Steve turned his head to kiss her palm.

“Just gone too long.”

Darcy knew that he worried about them when he was gone, just as much as they worried about him. It was easier if they could talk, but this hadn’t been one of those assignments. He was a lot more anxious about some things now that Bucky was back, but she couldn’t really blame him. As much faith and resources as had been extended to the Winter Soldier as a S.H.I.E.L.D. asset, much like there had been for the Black Widow, there were still those with a profound distrust of him. That was in addition to the fact that the World Council had been attempting to maintain much tighter oversight since the battle in New York and any enemies of the Winter Soldier that might still be lurking, looking to kill him or reclaim him.

“Couch.” Darcy tilted her head back towards Bucky.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 He walked over to the couch and leaned over to deposit her next to Bucky, before sitting down on her other side. She shifted until her feet were in Bucky’s lap and her head in Steve’s. It was her usual position when she wanted to stretch out between them. Steve had an artist’s hands that always itched to have something in them, to be moving, and that tickled when it was her feet. When it was her hair, it was soothing and comforting. Bucky on the other hand and the steady hands of a sniper, and only touched the soles of her feet when she wiggled her toes and pouted for a foot rub.

“Pizza, then sex?” She asked, looking from one to the other, hopefully.

“Should I be insulted she wants the pizza first?” Steve looked over to Bucky, leaning over Darcy to give him a quick kiss.

“Hey.” Darcy poked him in the chest. “The pizza is for you. Well, pizzas. I plan to keep you in bed for a very long time. No snack breaks.”

“Oh, just for me, huh?” Steve grinned. “Then you won’t be wanting any?”

“Bucky, make him be nice to me.” Darcy frowned, pushing at his thigh with her foot.

“I’m gonna go order that pizza.” Bucky said, pushing himself up off the couch.

“You already ordered the pizza…” Steve pointed out, looking genuinely confused for a fraction of a second. Darcy would never have noticed if she wasn’t looking right at him already.

She tried to hide her laugh but it still escaped as a snort. Steve frowned and poked her in the side.

“Hey!” Darcy wiggled. “We talked about this. No tickling.”

“Actually,” Bucky said, muffled a bit by the fact his head was stuck in the fridge, “I think the terms were there can either be tickling or sex sometime this decade, but not both.”

Darcy pushed herself up in time to see him emerge from the fridge with three bottles of beer.

“And I’m the only one with boobs in this relationship, so clearly there’s no argument to be made for tickling,” she said.

“I don’t know.” Bucky shook his head as popped the tops. “Steve’s are pretty impressive these days.”

Darcy shrieked for the second time since she’d been home as the pillow that had been behind her was yanked out and thrown at Bucky.

“Hey! Watch the brews!” Bucky turned his back to protect the bottles and the pillow bounced harmlessly away.

“Fine.” Darcy sniffed. “I’m the only one with a vagina.”

“She’s got a point, Buck,” Steve said, with mock seriousness.

“I am very fond of your vagina,” Bucky admitted.

He leaned over the back of the couch, handing Darcy, and then Steve their beers. Both of them lifted their heads in unison for kisses. Bucky rolled his eyes, but complied.

All further discussion of Darcy’s vagina was halted by the doorbell ringing.

While the boys were still on their last slices of pizza, Darcy gathered up the empty boxes. There really wasn’t such a thing as leftovers in their house even with Darcy’s Lewis family tradition of better too much food than not enough. She began to break up the boxes more to have something to do with her hands than a need to save space. Every time one of them was gone for more than a week, there was always a little fission of nerves before they reacquainted themselves in the bedroom. At least for Darcy. It was a leftover insecurity she was learning to live with, but hoped would fade eventually.

When she looked over, Bucky and Steve were kissing. Steve pulled away first and rested his forehead against Bucky’s with a ridiculously fond smile. Bucky shook his head and sat back, but there was no sting in it as he ruffled Steve’s hair.

“Come on.” He said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Steve off the couch. Steve was already leaning into his space again, but Bucky looked over Steve’s shoulder instead of leaning in to meet him. Maybe he’d already satisfied himself that Steve was there and whole in the shower. Sometimes, especially on nights like tonight, they forgot themselves with each other until they’d satisfied themselves of real and here.

Mostly, it didn’t bother Darcy. After all, she’d probably be pretty clingy too if she’d been reunited under the same crazy circumstances as Steve and Bucky. When it really did get to her, one of them inevitably noticed and turned their focus on her in a way that banished the doubts, even if it was just making dinner and a long foot rub when she got home from work. Darcy knew enough about psychology to have some idea of what Bucky’s and Steve’s therapists might say about the relationship, let alone that Bucky was in one at all, but especially this one, but it worked, even when it didn’t sometimes. And right, wrong, or sideways Darcy was very much the counterbalance in their relationship.

“I think this is the, ‘then sex’ part of the evening.” Bucky smiled at her.

She set the boxes down on the counter as her heart did a little flip in her chest. Bucky had a lot of looks that ended with them in the bedroom, but this one wasn’t particularly sexual. It was an open smile that quirked up at one end and crinkled his eyes. It was playful, confident. That kind of happy, open smile was still a rarity. When she reached them, Steve pulled her in for a long kiss, just as thorough as the one he’d given Bucky. She wrinkled her nose when he released her.

“After everybody brushes their teeth it is.”

“I love it when you talk dirty, baby.” Bucky said, his hands settling on her hips.

Darcy leaned her head back to look at him.

“Teeth. Brushed.” She insisted, but she took a nip at his jaw while she was there.

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve answered for Bucky, taking a few backwards steps towards the bedroom, bringing them with him.

“Now who’s talking dirty?” Darcy smirked. Steve’s answering grin was nothing short of cheeky.

Darcy waited until both Bucky and Steve had brushed their teeth to brush her own. Mostly because she didn’t trust them not to get distracted. While they were long past the point that things like morning breath mattered, she held these homecomings close to her heart and she didn’t want them to include pizza breath in bed.

When she left the bathroom, Bucky and Steve were already naked on the bed. Bucky was straddling Steve, sucking marks into his neck that would probably fade in minutes. Steve had his head tipped back, his eyes closed with the sensation. Darcy stripped out of her work clothes and let them fall where she stood. Steve would be too distracted to notice she hadn’t put them “where they belonged” until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the thing after pizza happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really my first posted attempted at the smut part of a fic and it hasn't seen a beta. So..if it's confusing or not that great or you see an error go ahead and tell me(gently?) but I also hope anybody who's been waiting for the second chapter likes it.

She climbed onto the empty side of the bed and reached past Bucky to turn Steve’s head towards her and kiss him. She felt his breath hitch as she swept her tongue over his lower lip and into his mouth. It wasn’t until an impatient noise broke her away from the kiss that she realized Bucky had stopped and was looking at both of them with something that was the love child of a pout and a scowl.

“You’ll get your turn,” he groused.

That was really the best term Darcy could think of for it, thank you over priced college education. So much for her shower theory. She wasn’t surprised when Steve went to put his hands on Bucky, and Bucky pinned them back to the mattress.

“You’ll get your turn too.”

Darcy spread her arms in the universal signal of all yours, and leaned away. When he’d returned to his exploration of Steve’s chest, Steve turned to her with an apologetic look. Darcy just shrugged in response. Maybe they’d talk about it later, but right now it wasn’t hurting anybody to let Bucky have his way and it wasn’t like it was the worst view in the world. She settled down onto her back, lifting one arm above her head, settling in to watch as Bucky made his way from Steve’s neck to his chest. Steve’s eyes tracked the rise of her breasts and then her other hand as it drifted down to rest over the small patch of curls between her thighs. Bucky nipped and licked at one of his nipples and his breath caught and his attention returned to the man above him. Darcy let her middle finger drag lightly over her folds as she watched Bucky tease his way down Steve’s chest. He paid due attention to each ab as he went, and Darcy felt warmth beginning to pool between her legs.

“You’re killin’ me here, Buck.” Steve muttered as Bucky nosed at the v of muscle at his hips.

Darcy couldn’t help but tense at his poor choice of wording. The Winter Soldier had tried to kill him less than two years ago.

“You look pretty alive to me.” Bucky said, tapping lightly at the head of Steve’s dick. Darcy relaxed and settled back to idly stroking herself, dipping her fingers in to drag through the wetness that was collecting.

Finally, Bucky took Steve into his mouth, licking a circle around the head before swallowing a truly impressive amount of Steve’s length in one go.

“Shit.” Steve swore, his hands clutching at the sheets as his hips jackknifed off the bed. Darcy felt her own breath hitch at the sight.

Bucky seemed to be done with slow now and he didn’t waste time with finesse, hollowing his cheeks, and holding Steve’s hips down. Darcy’s breath sped up as Steve’s did, and she slicked her fingers again, this time bringing them up to rub at her clit. She timed herself with Bucky’s motions and when Steve went rigid and let out a low moan, Darcy went over the edge with him.

When she opened her eyes, both men were looking at her. Steve’s look was dazed arousal, from experiencing his own orgasm and watching the aftermath of hers. She couldn’t define Bucky’s. 

“What? You said I couldn’t touch him. You didn’t say I couldn’t touch me.”

Bucky didn’t answer with words. Instead, before she’d even realized he’d moved he was capturing her mouth in a kiss that left no room to the imagination. It was wet, messy, and possessive. Darcy wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, but at some point breath became a necessity and Bucky pulled away, but only far enough to rest his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, and their breath still mingling.

Darcy slowly reached a hand up to gently thread her fingers through his hair. She wasn’t sure exactly what was going on in his head, but something was. She couldn’t get a good look at Steve, but she saw him moving out of the corner of her eye. Bucky was still straddling him and Steve put his hands on Bucky’s sides.

“You mind if I borrow him for a couple of minutes?” Steve asked. He sounded unconcerned and playful.

“Should I let Steve borrow you?”

 She kept her voice light, as well. It was possible he just hadn’t had the words to say he wasn’t trying to exclude her, or it was possible that the whole thing had just become too much roaring through him at once, as the fear of Steve never coming back settled into all of them within reach of each other, skin to skin and home.

Steve seemed to clue in to the fact that she was trying to give Bucky a minute, although it was entirely possible his light tone had been as purposeful as hers, and didn’t say anything, just left his hands where they were. After a few moments, Bucky took a deep breath and his eyes opened.

“You have had me all to yourself this week.”

There was none of the unguarded joy of earlier, but his smirk didn’t look overly forced, so Darcy played along.

“I guess it would be kind of selfish I didn’t.”

“You two are hilarious.” Steve deadpanned.

He shifted his hands and Bucky went along with it, rolling until he was the one underneath. Steve braced himself on his forearms on either side of Bucky’s head and dipped down to kiss him, pressing the rest of their bodies together. Bucky hooked one of his legs around Steve’s and let it rest there.

Darcy felt that flip of her heart again. She loved her guys, and she loved watching them do just about anything, but there was something about Steve enveloping Bucky with his body that got to her. She’d mulled over the most distant possibilities, from Steve being bigger than Bucky to her and Bucky both being brunettes with blue eyes and maybe it was kind of like watching the male version of herself. She’d dismissed that one pretty quickly. She was the only her she wanted under Steve. What it really was, as melodramatic as it would sound out loud, was Steve was all blonde hair and glowing skin, enveloping Bucky with light and warmth and Bucky trusting him enough to let him do it.  

Darcy didn’t touch herself this time as she watched, still reveling in the warmth of her first orgasm. By the time Bucky came, Steve giving a little self-satisfied hum as Bucky pulsed into his mouth, Darcy was more than ready for her turn. She reached out and ran her nails lightly down Steve’s back.

“Yes?” Steve turned his head to look at her, resting it on Bucky’s thigh. He was a picture of innocent curiosity despite that fact that he had Bucky’s softening cock right next to his ear. Darcy had never seen a real life example of “butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth,” until she’d met Steve Rogers. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Be nice to the lady, Steve.” Bucky said with a little chuckle. He had the sort of soft, blissed out expression that came from happy sex and a good orgasm. He was, if just for a few minutes, soft around the edges.

“How nice?” Steve asked. He’d lowered his voice a little, his eyes skimming over Darcy’s body. Darcy felt a thrill of anticipation.

“She put up with me all week,” Bucky said. He reached out and ran a finger through Darcy’s hair where it was draped over her pillow.

“Well, damn, I’d better be pretty nice then.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky muttered.

Darcy rolled her eyes and leaned over to drop a kiss against his nose. “As much as it pains me to admit it, you know I adore you.”

Bucky glared at her, but she could see that he was fighting not to grin smugly.

Steve took the opportunity to ghost his hands down Darcy’s body. She shivered at the light touch. Steve never seemed to tire of his fascination with her curves. There was a sketchbook in the bedside table full of her in different lights and positions, some posed, some not, shifting shadows and intimate moments. It would be really awkward if some of them ever saw the light of day outside their apartment, but hell, it was art, and it was Captain America’s art no less. She wasn’t going to lose any sleep over it. Besides, most people who would still be scandalized by a naked woman would probably be too busy having a stroke over the sketches of Bucky.

Steve’s hands came back up and cupped her breasts, his palms beautiful friction against her nipples as he massaged them. While the attention Steve paid to every bit of her had been a little disconcerting at first, worried what little details an artists eye might catch on, she’d loved the attention he paid to her chest from day one. He dipped his head to lick one pebbled nipple and she arched up into it with a small sound of pleasure. He licked again, then sucked it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Darcy tried not to squirm, but she couldn’t help the little gasps that escaped and it spurred Steve on. He switched sides, continuing to work the first nipple between his thumb and forefinger. When she was sure she was -this- close to coming, she reached down between them, closing her hand around Steve’s hard cock. He grunted against her.

“Want you inside me.” She said, proud she’d managed to put together a coherent sentence.

“Not yet.” Steve said, lifting his head. His voice had gone deeper and was just the tiniest bit breathless, not with exertion, because, hello super soldier, but with desire. Although, come to think of it, he hadn’t come up for air in awhile. Still, she loved that she could do that to him just by being spread out naked and wanting beneath him.

“Thought you missed me.” Darcy pouted, slightly more coherent, but trying not to shiver as Steve’s fingers traced back down her body again, settling at her hips.

“Missed the way you taste.” Steve said and Darcy had to force herself not to come just from hearing those words in that voice. Before she could come up with a coherent response, Steve had ducked his head and was kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. He parted her folds with his thumbs and licked a broad stripe up to her clit. Darcy’s head fell against the pillow. Steve’s tongue dipped inside her and her entire body tensed, desperately on edge. Another pass of his tongue and she shuddered, pleasure rolling through her whole body. He sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue against in a rhythm he knew she liked and her back arched as desperate sounds fell from her mouth and she lost all sense of anything but the sensations rolling through her. She came with a cry, falling back to the bed bonelessly, her own harsh panting the only sound she could hear. Steve kept his tongue on her the whole way through, until all that was left was a warm tingling feeling all over her body. Then he finally slipped inside her.

She wrapped her legs and arms around him, drawing him down towards her, reveling in the feeling of his weight above her. She could taster herself on his lips. He set a slow pace as he settled closer to her, leaning in to kiss her. His hips brushed against her clit lightly with each thrust.

“You feel so good.” Steve whispered into her ear.

“Right back at you.” Darcy panted. She knew she must look absolutely wrecked, her hair splayed across the pillow and a sheen of sweat covering her skin.

She hmmd in the back of her throat as Steve’s chest brushed over her sensitive nipples when he chuckled breathlessly.

Her hmm turned to a moan as Steve rocked against her a little harder on the down thrust. Words ceased to exist again in favor of the feeling of warm solid muscle all around her and the heat inside her. Her tongue darted out and licked at the shell of Steve’s ear and she felt his sharp intake of breath. When she sucked his earlobe and scraped her teeth against it lightly, his pace picked up and Darcy felt that third orgasm really begin to build.

“I want to feel you come.” She whispered in his ear and Steve’s rhythm faltered a little before picking back up.

“You first.” Steve whispered back and a shiver ran down Darcy’s spine as he nipped at the spot just under her ear that always drove her crazy.

Bucky, the little shit, reached over and tweaked one of her nipples and that was it. She came with a surprised shout, arching up as her heels dug into the small of Steve’s back. A few more short thrusts and Steve came too, gasping against her ear, his forehead pressed into the pillow next to her.

While she was cleaning up in the bathroom, she could hear movement and low rumble of voices from the bedroom. Probably Steve making Bucky get up so they could change the sheets. Steve had a thing about clean sheets that Darcy approved of highly. Bucky liked his spaces clear and organized, liked knowing where everything was and freedom of movement, but he was less picky about clean. When she got back to the bedroom, Steve was in the middle of the bed, Bucky pressed against his back. She slid into her spot without a word, her back against Steve’s chest. He settled an arm over her waist and she felt the shift as Bucky draped an arm over Steve’s, his fingers brushing her hip.

Darcy smiled into her pillow. Inevitably they’d all shift in the night, but it was nice to fall asleep like this, all of them touching.  It was still early in the evening so in a little while they’d probably get up for a snack break despite what she’d said earlier, discuss their schedules barring emergency, and then she’d light some candles and they’d take things a little slower. They’d probably stay up way too late and she’d spend the day drinking way too much coffee to make up for it, but that was all right. Hell, it was better than all right.


End file.
